


Get Lucky! | Levi x reader | Modern AU!

by Venulus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venulus/pseuds/Venulus
Summary: Levi was working peacefully on his laptop while reader-chan was listening to music in the living room. It wasn't too loud so Levi didn't mind. However, that changes when a certain song started playing on the radio.





	1. Get Lucky | Ch. 1

> _Warning: Cursing | Sexual Situations | Adult Situations |_ _Read at your own risk._

  
  
  
  
It was five in the afternoon and Levi was sitting in front of a desk in the room he shared with his lover, calmly working on his laptop. He could faintly hear music coming from the living-room, where (y/n) was at the moment, sitting on the couch reading a book.  
He did not mind the music at all, in fact, he was enjoying it because it helped him to relax and concentrate on his work. That was until a song called “Get lucky” started playing on the radio and (y/n) stood up and turned up its volume as loud as it could go and he heard her singing along.  
  
“ _Like the legend of the phoenix, all ends with beginnings…_ ” she was singing really loud and he could not concentrate on his work.  
  
“Hey! Could you shut up and turn that damn thing down!” He yelled at her without taking his eyes from his laptop.  
  
“Oh! Come on, Levi! You are no fun!” She replied while dancing to the song.  
  
“Damn it, woman! Can’t you see I’m working!?” He yelled again running out of patience.  
  
“Damn it, Levi! Can’t you see I’m having fun!?” She yelled imitating him.  
  
This caused him to look at her and what he saw left him speechless. There, in the living-room was (y/n) dancing and singing to the song. She was not dancing provocatively but she was just wearing one of his white t- shirts and his favourite pair of black boxers and in his eyes, she was the most beautiful and sexiest woman he had ever seen and her dancing was turning him on. After receiving no reply from him, she turned and caught him staring at her so she devilishly smiled at him.  
  
“Like what you see?” She smirked.  
  
“Tch, shut up!” He said, blushing a little.  
  
“Oh my God, Levi! You are blushing!” (y/n) squealed smiling widely at him.  
  
“Tch! No, I’m not, brat!” He said.  
  
“Come on, Levi! You’ve been working for at least five hours now. Take a rest! You need to relax!” She said while approaching him.  
  
“Hey! What are you doing!?” (y/n) grabbed Levi’s hands and took him to the living-room with her.  
  
“Come on, boo. Dance with me.” She gave him a sweet smile and started to dance with him at the rhythm of the song.  
  
“Tch, fine.” He finally gave in blushing at the lovely name she gave him. He grabbed her by the waist and she put her arms on his shoulders pulling him close to her.  
  
“ _She’s up all night ‘till the sun, I’m up all night to get some, she’s up all night for good fun, I’m up all night to get lucky..._ ” She sang with a smile on her face, she was really happy to be dancing with her boyfriend.  
  
“I wish I could get lucky tonight, too.” He whispered in her ear provocatively.  
  
She looked at him in the eyes and smirked smugly. “Why wait for tonight when you can get lucky now?” She said pushing him backwards so he fell on the couch and she sat on his lap straddling his hips.  
  
“Brat, I get all tingly when you take control like that.” He said in a husky voice while groping her butt.  
“Mmm…” she moaned slightly. “I know…” she purred in his ear before roughly claiming his mouth in a heated kiss.  
Let’s just say Levi got lucky that day.


	2. Get Lucky | Ch. 2

> _Warning: Cursing | Sexual Situations | Adult Situations |_ _Read at your own risk._

  
  
  
  
She found her way inside his mouth where her tongue battled his for dominance. A battle she would not let him win so easily.   
She slightly bit his tongue and caught it between her teeth, she then sucked and licked it gaining quite a few moans from him. “Ngh…(y/n) that’s not fair…” She smiled at him “Who says it’s not fair?” She asked him and he smirked. “So, that’s how you are going to play, huh?” He said and went straight for her neck, sucking and biting on her weak spot there. “ahh, Levi don’t…” He smirked again and kept leaving love bites in her neck. But she wouldn’t let him be the dominant one, not today at least. So, she unbuttoned his black T-shirt and started teasing his nipples, pinching and pulling them. “Aaah! (y/n) stop…” She paid no mind to him. “Lay down” She commanded standing up.  
He laid down on the couch, submitting to her request. He knew he was doomed. (y/n) straddled his hips once more, sitting on his bulge, and then she lowered her head to whisper in his ears. “You are being a good boy, today. You DO enjoy being the submissive one, don’t you?” She said smirking. “Tch...Shut up” He blushed a little. He did enjoy being dominated by her, she knew how to make him go crazy.  
She proceeded to lick his ear and bite his earlobe. Then she went down his neck, sucking and biting on his sweet spot, between his neck and shoulder, till she left a bruise there. She inspected it smiling contentedly to herself and then she kissed it softly.  
Levi had been biting his lip to hold back his moans. “Don’t do that, boo. You know I love all the sounds you make” She got no reply from him, so she brought her head down to his collar bone, leaving love bites there and then she continued going down towards his chest, where she sucked, bit and licked his nipples. Levi couldn’t help but release a few moans, although (y/n) wasn’t satisfied yet. She wanted to make him go crazy, so she left a trail of kisses down his chest and abs, licking his belly-button in the process until she reached the rim of his sweat pants. She pulled them down easily because just like her, he was barefoot.   
(y/n) throw his pants somewhere in the room and looked at him in the eyes. “You are hard, boo,” She said winking at him. “Of fucking course I am, woman! Now take off your clothes, I want to see you naked, too.” His cheeks were redder than before. (y/n) took off his t-shirt, which she was wearing and sat on his manhood, earning a moan from him. “Touch them, Levi,” She said taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. He started groping and massaging them, making her moan in pleasure. Levi pinched her nipples and she grinded her hips against his erected member. “F-fuck (y/n)… I need you”. Oh, how his moans made her wet. She smirked and proceeded to take off his underwear and hers which were his favourite pair of boxers and then she throw them away. “You are wet, too (y/n). You naughty girl” He said teasing her. “I'll show you how naughty I can be, Levi” She seductively said while grabbing his big cock and positioned herself above it, teasingly brushing its tip. “Stop with the fucking teasing, brat” She chuckled. “Eager are we?” She slowly lowered herself onto him. “Fuck...” he moaned and grabbed her by her ass, giving it some squeezes and slapping it from time to time while she slowly pulled herself up and down his length.  
Her pace was teasingly slow, she wanted him to beg for it. “(y/n)..ahh..go faster…ngh,” He moaned. “Beg for it, you know how it works, Levi,” She said pinching his nipples. “Ah! (y-y/n)…f-faster, ah!..please”. She quickened her pace and bounced on him, moaning with him. “Ah!...aah!...(y/n), I’m dizzy...ahh!” She could feel his cock twitching inside her, he was reaching his peak and so was she. “Ngh…(y/n)…I’m gonna cum soon”   
With a few more thrusts they finally reached their orgasms. “S-shit... I’m coming…COMING!” he moaned. “Fuck, Levi!...Ah!...You are a…sexy slut” (y/n) said breathlessly. “Shut...up,” He said annoyed and out of breath. She pulled herself up and out of him and leant down to peck his lips. “I love you, Levi” He pecked her lips, too. “I love you too”. He replied. “See? You needed to stop working for a while” She winked at him. “Tch, shut up and take a nap with me” He ordered her. “Okay, boo,” She said kissing his lips again, before laying her head on his chest and getting comfortable to sleep on the couch with him.   
“(y/n)?” He said after a while. “Yes?” She replied. “Would you… play with my hair until I fall asleep?” He asked shyly. “Of course, boo,” She said smiling and started playing with his hair till she felt him relax under her touch and then he fell asleep and, after a while, so did she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
> Levi © Isayama Hajime  
> Get Lucky © Daft Punk

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
> Levi © Isayama Hajime  
> Get Lucky © Daft Punk


End file.
